Moonlight Mystery
by omnom-monster
Summary: While heading up to North's place, Jack decided to explore the outskirts of the North Pole. While doing so, he discovered a tunnel. He would have never guessed that the tunnel would lead him to the missing Moon Guardian, also know as Luna. What exactly happened? JackxOC
1. Prologue

Cold...

There was nothing else to describe the way I felt.

How long as it been? 50 years? 100 years?

It's been too long.

Everything...it's become numb.

Someone...please...please save me.

Man in the Moon, please, why can't you find me?

* * *

"Woooooo hooooooooo!" Jack yelled, gliding through the air easily. Ever since the defeat of Pitch, it's been smooth sailing for both himself and the other Guardians. He was going to head up to North's place and see if there was anything new, but decided to take a detour through the outskirts of the North pole.

His bare feet landed on the icy cold mountains as he slid through them with ease, "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He screamed, launching himself off a frozen rode and into the air.

He blinked, something catching his eye. Was that a cave?

"...Eh, might as well take a look!"

He flew over with the help of the wind, sliding into the frozen tunnel. He didn't know where it led, nor did he really care. A new slide was just more fun for him! The downward slope of the tunnel eventually stopped, becoming parallel to the group.

"Well...thats's that..." he mumbled, slightly disappointed as he twirled his curved staff and glanced around the area the tunnel had led him. He quirked an eyebrow and slowly made way to the farther side of the vicinity, noticing a large, frozen, erratically shaped icicle. It looked like there was something in it?

Curious, he walked closer, now face to face with the icicle. His eyes widened and a gasp left his pale lips.

There was a girl in there.

* * *

Hello! Welcome to my newest story. I watched the movie a few days ago and fell in love with all the characters! *_* I thought this up before going to sleep and got quite excited to write it. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy. This is short, but it's only the prologue! I hope it interests you all enough to keep reading!


	2. Chapter 1

"North!" Jack burst through the front doors, earning some disapproving grunts from the busy yetis. Some of the elves clamored their way over and was looking up at Jack in speculation. Or well...as speculating as those elves can get.

"Jack! Long time no see, eh?" North shouted with his thick Russian accent.

Jack flew up to the second floor in a flash, "No time! I found this girl! She's frozen and I don't understand why but I don't melt the ice, I make it!"

North was taken aback, "A girl in ice, you say?" He rubbed his thick white beard before his eyes widened, "Could it be...?"

"...Could what be?"

"Come! We go to my sleigh!" He grabbed Jack easily by the arm and made way to his sleigh, more alarmed that before.

The young Guardian grunted and looked up at the bigger man as they arrived at his sleigh, "Care to fill me in?"

North jumped into the sleigh and Jack followed suit, never missing a chance to ride on it, "Almost 100 years ago, girl went missing," he started to explain as the yeti's prepared the reindeers, "Girl is the Moon guardian, Luna. We could not find her and searched all over the world. No trace! You have not met her?"

Jack shook his head, not ever remembering a girl named Luna, "Couldn't the Man in the Moon find her or something? If she's the moon's guardian shouldn't they be connected in some weird spiritual way?"

"Man in the Moon tried, but nothing! Has been difficult for Man in the Moon since Luna vanished," North sighed, "Like losing daughter."

Before Jack could comment the Yeti's grunted and blurbed, signaling that the sleigh was ready to fly.

"Good! Now Jack, lead the way!"

The boy smirked and nodded, "Leave it to me!"

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't find her earlier, North. She's not very far from the North Pole..." Jack said, making sure the blanket that North provided was wrapped tightly around the girl the had just retrieved.

He glanced down at her from time to time, noticing her features. She had pale skin, probably from being stuck in there for so long. Her hair was mostly white but the tips were black. She was small and petite, and looked shorter than Toothiana.

"Man in the Moon has problems going through the ice," North explained calmly, rushing the reindeer as fast as he could back to his home, "Ice reflects the moon, am I right?"

"I guess..." Jack mumbled, "but I wonder how she got there..."

North grunted, "I wonder, too. It's time to call Guardians and figure out what happened."

"So a reunion, hm?"

* * *

What is this? Warmth?

I could finally feel the blood rushing through my body once again, but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"And HOW did you find 'er?"

Is that...an Australian accent?

"I was exploring and found this tunnel thing that led to her!"

Sounds like a younger person...

"Oh my, the poor thing. But I'm sure Man in the Moon will be so happy to hear the news!"

...Toothiana?

"Is good! Luna is here and Man in the Moon can rest!"

North! I know that Russian accent a mile away!

Trying for force my body to move was harder than I had expected. I urged all my sore muscles to do something, anything.

"What is it Sandy?" Toothiana asked before gasping, "Her hand! It's moving!"

Oh...it is? Well, that's a good sign.

With all the power I could muster, I tried to pry my eyes open. Light blinded my vision and I snapped my eyes shut once they opened.

"Ugh..."

"Well I'll be, she's awake!" Bunnymund shouted, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

I blinked a few times, my vision gradually becoming clear. Around me were the Guardians I was so familiar with, and...Jack Frost?

"Hi...guys," I said with a small smile, the soreness slowly lifting from my body. I guess being a mythical creature does have it's pros...

"Luna!" Toothiana screamed, flying my way and tackling me in a tight hug, "Oh my goodness, we were so worried about you!"

I smiled and hugged her back tightly. It felt so good feeling warmth once again.

"How did you find me? Wait, how long was I frozen for?!" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

"Well, I found you," Jack stepped forward, taking the credit with a small smirk on his face, "Nice to meet you."

"Jack Frost...thank you so much," I sighed happily, shooting him a small smile.

He blinked in surprise, "How do you know me? I don't think I ever met you..."

"She's the Moon's guardians, mate. Part of 'er job is to know the names of everyone the Man in the Moon finds suitable," Bunnymund explained, "It's been a while, ay squirt?"

I frowned, "Didn't I tell you I hated that nickname?"

Before he could respond, Sandy jumped in the air in front of me, waving his arms in the air like an impatient child. I laughed and picked him up, hugging him tightly, "Sandy!"

He returned the smile, hugging me back before a number appeared above his head.

"128?...I've been gone for that long?"

"Yes, but do not worry! All is good now!" North slapped my back a little too hard, making me cough.

"You need to re-energize, don't you?" Toothiana asked, patting my head lightly.

I nodded and she led me away from the rest, "So, what's happened since I've been gone?" I asked, curious.

"Well...there aren't any new mythos, if that's what you're asking. Man in the Moon didn't feel it was right appointing a new one without talking with you," she said kindly. A few of her hummingbirds followed along and flocked around my head, one landing on the top of my head and the other on my shoulder.

"But all I do is make sure they don't cause trouble..." I said with a shrug, "I didn't think that me being gone would cause so much trouble for everyone..."

She shook her head before opening the door to the place I liked the most; North's balcony. The thing with me is that if I don't absorb enough of the moons rays, I grow weak over time. It usually isn't a problem. Or well...it became a problem when I got stuck in that stupid icicle...

"You can rest here for now," the colorful girl said, once again patting my head, "We'll discuss the details when you're feeling more up to it! Come on girls, we don't want to bother Luna!"

They left with Toothiana after some hesitation and I was alone once again. I looked up at the moon, shining brightly against the dark sky. I ran a hand through my long hair, playing with the quietly as my grey eyes jumped from star to star.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" I said with a soft 'hum', basking in the moon's rays.

"Well, you _were_ frozen for...forever."

I jumped and turned, seeing Jack standing on the railing.

"Sorry, surprised?" He chuckled and took a seat on the railing instead.

"Some notice would have been nice," I huffed, "But...thank you for finding me. I thought I was going to be stuck in there...forever," I laughed softly.

"It's no sweat," He shrugged it off, "It's what a guardian should do, afterall."

I nodded, "That's right! A guardian...wait...you're a guardian? I don't remember this."

Amused by my surprised expression, he stood up once again, spinning on the rail, "I became a guardian 10 years ago, when Pitch decided to try and take over."

"Pitch?!" I gaped, "and I wasn't here to help..." I sighed in defeat, feeling that nagging voice in my head again. I've only been awake for a little bit and I already feel bad.

"Hey, hey, it's not like we lost or anything! The kids are safe," He laughed naturally and walked on the rail.

I nodded, smiling a little bit, "That's true."

It was quiet after that. Not exactly awkward, but still a little unusual. I could feel it in the air, like he wanted to ask me something. So I took it upon myself to start.

"Well...what are you the guardian of?" I asked, wondering what his "center" as North called it, was.

He chuckled and blew some snow into his hand, forming a snowball, "Guess."

"...I don't think I know you well enough to guess," I blinked, racking through my brain of what I remembered of Jack. He was mischievous, always messing around...

He chucked the snowball at my face, making me squeak in surprise, "Hey!"

"Guardian of Fun, at your service," He answered my question, that playful smile on his face, "Hey now, don't get mad!"

I sighed, and shook my head, "Well...I guess that does suit you..."

It became quiet once again and I adverted my eyes back to the sky again.

"So...what's your story...?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, puzzled.

"How did you become...well...this," he indicated to my body and that's when I understood.

"Oh...well...first of all, I'm from a region that's known now as Japan..."

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it. I don't think I got the accents down yet... Some help would be appreciated! Thank you to those who are already following and favorited this story! I was so surprised when I came online this morning ^^. Please leave a review!

Note: I decided to make her from Japan because why not?

Note 2: I just discovered there's a Rise of the Guardians Novel that has more characters and depth. I'm probably going to end up reading it, but if that's the case I MAY change this story around or stop it completely. I'll see what happens.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The italics is the flaskback aka the story of how Luna turned into a guardian**

* * *

"_Big sister, are mom and dad ever coming back?" My younger brother asked in a soft voice, "And brother too?"_

_I frowned and put a hand on his head, "I don't know, Haru. Maybe one day they'll be back, hm?"_

_His head drooped a little, "They didn't want us anymore?"_

_I couldn't deny him of the truth, so I only said nothing, hugging him tighter, "It's okay, Auntie Yui is taking good care of us, like how she takes care of everyone else." _

_We sat quietly, looking at the dark sky through the broken wood panels in the ceiling. The pseudo orphanage was small and run down. There were too many kids, but not enough supplies to keep everyone healthy. _

_But the lady, Yui, was kind enough to continue taking care of all of us. It didn't matter to her, she just didn't want us to be out on the streets, especially the girls who could be taken and sold as Geishas or concubines. Although, it wasn't any better for the boys, either. Of course, she ran the orphanage without anyone knowing besides her husband. If word got out about it, she'd be in a lot of trouble._

"_And I'll always be here, too! You can depend on me, you know," I joked, poking his side playfully._

_He laughed a little and hugged me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder, "With big sister here, everything is okay." _

_I smiled and squeezed his small body, "Now get some sleep. You got to see the full moon already. And remember, the moon doesn't like people who don't keep their promises!"_

_He gave a cute pout, "Fine. Make sure the moon knows that I kept my promise!"_

_I chuckled and nodded, wrapping the tattered blanket around his small body, "I'll make sure the moon knows. Now sleep."_

"_Good night, big sister," He closed his eyes and was out in a mere minute. _

_I sighed and leaned against the wall, glancing around at the other kids sleeping in the small room. It was hard, but we tried to forget about the conditions we lived in. _

_My eyes started to feel heavy. I blinked a few times, not wanting to fall asleep already. My body had other ideas, though. Before I knew it, I fell asleep._

– - -

_It smells...funny..._

_I stirred in my sleep, not opening my eyes._

"_-ki!"_

_Is that Auntie Yui? Why is she up already?_

"_Get up!" _

_I inhaled deeply only to start coughing right after. My eyes snapped open as they looked around in a frenzied panic._

_Fire was taking over._

"_Mizuki!" She called out to me from across the room, ushering kids out as fast as she could, "Hurry! Get out! Someone set the place on fire!"_

_My eyes widened and I looked at my little brother, coughing into the blanket. _

"_B-Big sister!" He coughed out, looking scared as the flames continued to spread._

_I scrambled up from my position, the heat of the fire making me sweat and panic. How did it spread so fast without us knowing?! I scooped him up in my arms quickly and checked my area, seeing a few more kids coughing on the floor._

_I rushed over, grabbing their hands and pulling them up, "Quickly! Run to Auntie Yui! She's waiting outside!" I pointed toward the clear path ahead of me, seeing that the fire hasn't destroyed it yet. They made no objections and stumbled toward the door. _

_I was right behind them, rushing out and coughing my lungs out. It hurt too much to breathe, none the less keep my eyes open. Everything was getting blurry and I could feel my legs turning in to jelly under me, but my little brother has to be safe. _

_He was coughing as much as I was. That's when I heard a creak. My eyes shot up to the roof and I panicked. A beam was falling straight for us._

"_Mizuki!" Yui screamed in horror, running towards me. _

_I curled into a ball, shielding my little brother under me and felt the painful crash of the beam onto my body._

"_Ahh!" My body felt limp. All I could feel is the pain shooting up and down my body. _

"_B-Big sister! No big sister!" My little brother pounded his small fists against my chest._

"_Haru! We need to get out!" Yui pushed the beam off enough to release enough of the weight to pull Haru out from under me. _

"_No! We can't leave her! Big sister! you said I'd be safe as long as you were around! " _

"_We can't help anymore! We have to get out!"_

_I could feel the tears sting at the back of my eyes before everything turned black._

* * *

"...and that's my story," I said, leaning against the rail. I glanced over at Jack and he nodded thoughtfully.

"No wonder you became the moon's guardian," He chuckled and offered a small smile.

I smiled a little, "I just want to protect my brother, and the kids around me, too."

"I know the feeling," He said, glancing up at the moon, "I didn't know what I was doing here until we fought Pitch. I didn't have memories when I woke up."

"Really?" I gasped, feeling pained seeing the look in his eyes before it vanished as if it was never there.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter anymore!" He twirled his staff easily and changed the subject, "Come on, I bet North has some cookies somewhere. And I'm sure those geezers have a million questions for you, too."

I quirked an eyebrow, "We're all geezers, you know."

"Ah, but we don't look it, do we?" He joked, flicking my forehead.

"...but neither does-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Jack summoned the wind and pushed himself into the building, laughing when one of the Yetis fell over in surprise and started grumbling at him.

"Pfft..." I covered my mouth quickly and looked up at the orb shining in the dark sky, "It looks like everyones getting along, huh?"

The moon shone brightly and proudly in the sky, smiling down at us.

I walked inside, helping the Yeti up. He rambled on in his language, picking up the blue robot that he dropped before walking away in a huff, kicking a couple of elves in in his way.

"Luna! Feeling better, yes?" The joyful North called up, sitting at the table with the other Guardians, minus Jack who was probably messing around.

I nodded and walked towards the stairs, making my way to the group. That was until I felt my feet lift off the floor, "H-Hey!"

Jack appeared besides me, the playful glint in his eye never leaving, "Oh come on, this is a lot faster."

The wind let me down besides the table and I sighed.

"All right then, let's get down to business," Bunnymund leaned against the table, "Are you up to talking, squirt?"

I decided to let the nick name pass this time, "What are we talking about?"

"Do you remember anything at all before you were frozen, Luna?" Toothiana asked, calming down sweet tooth who was fussing over Jack.

I opened my mouth, then closed it.

I'm pretty sure that...but...hm...

"Well what happened was..." I started then paused, a confused expression on my face. Why wasn't anything clicking in my head?

"Something wrong?" Jack sat on the edge of the table, eyeing me.

"...I don't remember what happened..."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN WHAT HAPPENED TO LUNA? All will be revealed...eventually. I hope her backstory isn't that boring...I was considering others but they seemed a little too...dark..._ I hope you guys enjoyed! And thank you to those who have left reviews! c: Please continue to leave more!**


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone was staring at me like I grew another head. Not that I could blame them or anything. You'd think that I would remember how I got stuck in a giant ice cube for 128 years. Apparently, my brain decided to disagree with me on that.

I scratched my head, digging through my memory and trying to figure it out.

"Nothing at all?" North asked, puzzled. I shook my head, sharing in his confusion.

"The last thing I recall heading here to meet with you, North," I shared, glancing around the table of curious guardians.

"Well you _were_ frozen only what, 20 minutes from here," Jack said with a shrug.

I sighed and looked down at my lap, feeling useless. First I disappear and now I can't remember _who_ did it to me? What a nice way to wake up.

Sandy jumped up on the table, waving his arms around as if he remembered something.

"Got somethin', mate?" Bunnymund questioned the small gold man.

He nodded energetically and a moon formed above his head. Then, he waved his hand in front of it, making it look like the moon disappeared.

"Well I'll be, Sandy's onto somethin'!" Bunnymund put his hands on the table, "There was an eclipse that day!"

"That's right!" Toothiana gasped, "And you gain your powers from contact with the moon."

"...which means I was powerless when whoever it was attacked me," I whispered, realization dawning on me.

It was silent around the table. There's nothing we could really say after that.

Jack broke the silence first, "Can't you refresh her memories, Tooth?"

She shook her head, "The teeth I carry only have the memory of our human pasts, not the legends that we are today."

"It's okay," I said with a sigh, "I'll figure it out! Just give me some more time..."

"Is no rush!" North said, bringing the mood up again, "For now, we don't worry about it! Do you know why?"

The group smiled and I stared on blankly at them, "...Why?"

"Because Christmas is in few days!" He laughed heartily, "Is the time for joy and fun! You will remember when time comes, do not feel pressured."

Jack smirked and nodded, "Yeah, we can think about that stuff later."

Sandy agreed, a cute smile spreading across his face.

"Well, it that's all there is today, I gotta' head back. Eggs are callin'!" Bunnymund stood from his seat and brought his hand to the side of his forehead, giving a sort of salute, "Till next time!"

He stomped his foot on the floor and his bunny hole appeared as fast as he disappeared.

"Sorry Luna, I have to go too! The girls are working hard so I need to as well!" she smiled brightly and gave me a tight hug before zipping away.

"Christmas is in few days, care to offer some assistance?" North grinned and patted my head.

I giggled and glanced up at the taller guardian, "I suppose so. Plus, it's easiest to talk to Man in the moon here."

Jack laughed, "Looks like we're sleeping over!"

"When did I invite you!" North joked before slapping Jack square in the back, "I kid! Luna, help Yetis. Jack, don't bother Yetis."

"Hey! Who said I would bother them," Jack said innocently before that all knowing smirk grew on his face, "You know me too well."

* * *

A day passed by like that. I occupied myself with helping North and the Yetis. I don't know how much help I really was, but it did help clear my mind.

"Hey!" Jack snuck up behind me, slapping his hands down on my shoulder.

I almost screamed, snapping my head back and shooting him a small glare, "Don't do that!"

He laughed, holding his stomach, "Aw, don't get mad. Come on, let's go have some fun."

I stared at him, tilting my head to the side, "What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine," He smiled, "the kid who helped us beat Pitch."

"Doesn't North need help?" I questioned.

_BOOM!_

The building shook and I turned my head towards the sound, seeing smoke and some of the Yetis coughing and yelling in their language.

"Ay! I told you elves not to play here! Agh!"

"...Okay let's go."

* * *

Jack and I landed on a snow covered roof. I looked at him questionably, "Can he still see you?"

He chuckled and nodded, "As long as they believe, they'll see. Jamie never stopped believing."

I smiled warmly and nodded, "That's wonderful...for someone like him to still believe after growing up."

"I tend to pick good people to be around," He added in cockily, making me roll my eyes.

We jumped off the room and landed on the snow covered lawn. I glanced around, seeing kids run up and down the streets.

"Wait here," Jack said before using the wind to glide up to the second floor window. He knocked on the glass with his staff and a few seconds later, the panels flew open and a young man with brown hair and eyes was there, smiling brightly at Jack.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jamie joked, punching Jack playfully in the arm.

Jack laughed and shrugged, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by...I brought someone along, too."

"Oh? Who?!" The boy asked, looking around, "I don't see anyone!"

Confused, Jack glanced at me before returning his attention to Jamie, "But she's standing right there..." Jack pointed to where I was. I waved a little, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to see me.

"I don't see her..." He said, a frown coming across his face.

"That's crazy. Hey, Luna! Come up here!"

I sighed and floated up to where he and appeared right next to him.

"Hi Jamie?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

Jamie looked at Jack, "Where is she?"

I sighed, "Jack, there's a lot of people who don't know about me."

The frosty haired boy looked at me questionably, "Why can't he see you?"

"He doesn't celebrate the full moon, or moon festival, that's why," I explained quickly, "I'll explain more later, but you can just enjoy your time with Jamie first."

Jack just stared at me then back at Jamie, "Do you want to know who she is, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded, that spark of light twinkling in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at it. He had the imagination of a child, but he was already considered a young adult.

"Well, go figure out what the moon festival is. The girl next to me is Luna, the moon's guardian."

Jamie's eyes widened, "I've never head of that before..."

"I'm not surprised," I laughed softly, "It's more popular in Asian culture."

Jack chuckled, "She said she's not surprised. Don't feel bad or anything."

Jack and Jamie talked for a while longer and I stood there, watching their interaction. It was so...sweet? That Jamie and Jack still had such a good bond with each other.

They bid each other goodbye after maybe an hour. Jack and I decided to stick around a little longer and sat on the roof.

"Does it bother you that half the world doesn't know who you are?" Jack asked playing with the snow around us.

I bit my lip, "Yes...and no? It's not like I don't have people who believe in me. I'm not all that important, after all." I smiled a little and leaned back on the roof, shivering a little from the cold, "but it'd be amazing if more people knew. "

Jack blew some ice into his hands and made a snowball, "Well, you just have to make them believe!" He threw the snowball square into my face, making me squeak, "Hey!" I laughed and grabbed some snow, making a snowball and chucking it right back at him.

He merely moved his head to the side as it flew by, "Nice try!" He teased, "You've gotta do better than that to hit Jack Frost."

"Oh yeah?" I laughed and started making more snowballs, "I'll get you, Jack! Count on it!"

"The day you do is the day I make fire instead of snow!"

* * *

**A/N: Number 3! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Some of the reviews you guys sent are so flattering omg ; A; I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**I may not be posting a new chapter for a while. I have finals this week and I'll be going on vacation the week after. I'll try and find time to write while I take my study breaks. Until then, please drop a review! n_n**


End file.
